Tears
by xXkickass-kunoichiXx
Summary: In memorian of all the times Sakura cried for him. A SasuSaku oneshot


**Tears**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Ok, so I gently asked...

Somewhere in the audience: Coughcoughbeatenedtodeathandblackmailedcoughcough

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Glares)… Sasuke to do the disclaimers and since he hasn't helped me last time, he** will** do the disclaimers this time, right Sasuke?

Sasuke: …

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Sasuke, disclaimers!

Sasuke: …

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Twitches) Sasuke. Do. The. DISCALIMERS!!!

Sasuke: …

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: SASUKE!!!

Sasuke: …

Sakura: I think he's too terrified to do anything.

Sasuke: … (Faints)

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: TEME!!!

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Damn… I don't own Naruto. Damn it, next time is should ask gently for real.

* * *

The first time she cried, was when she was small.

People teased her about her large forehead, forgetting that appearance isn't all that matters. She sat on the floor, hid her forehead with her hair, and cried all her tears out. Nothing could have stopped her cry everything she felt.

But that is when a small flower landed in her lap.

She picked it up and looked around. A boy, probably her age with dark spiky hair and pretty onyx eyes was standing in front of her. He gave her a small smile and cleaned her tears with his hand. She giggled as he waved and ran off. Later, she found out his name was Sasuke Uchiha, the son of the leader of the great Uchiha clan. She watched him train and become the best ninja in her class while she was still the small girl with a large forehead. But then, Ino Yamanaka, the prettiest and most popular girl in the academy, found a friend in her. She hadn't cried for a long time.

The second time she cried was in the forest of death, while the chunnin exams.

She was left alone, with no protection, to take care of her teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and him, Sasuke Uchiha. The tears weren't coming because of her teammate's horrid condition, but because of the feeling, the same feeling that was always present. The feeling that she is worthless and weak. When the sound ninjas attacked, Rock Lee stood up for her although she wasn't anything for him, not even a friend. Actually, she thought of him as a weird child. But, he did save her, and showed her how a person can be strong. The tears dried by theirselves.

But the same day, she cried again.

He got that curse mark on his neck and he changed. She would later find out how much. Because at that point, she was trembling with fear as he was about to kill. Not hurt, but kill.

She couldn't let him…

She couldn't let him become a killer. A killer because of anger and maybe, just maybe, concern for her. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed him from behind. Was it because he remembered the little girl whom he gave a flower year ago, or was it because he saw the now older girl with tearful eyes, he relaxed and the curse mark disappeared.

All was well now.

The next time she cried, was for him again.

They managed to reach the building in the middle of the forest of death and they passed the first part of the chunnin exams.

She saw his suffering.

She saw his hand rise up to his neck as he tried to make the pain disappear. It didn't work. She wanted to save him by telling all the senseis, by telling them how he is suffering and stopping him from hurting himself, but he wouldn't let her. She obeyed his will and promised him not to, although she seemed to see some sort of gratefulness in his eyes. Gratefulness for caring. That was enough to make the tears go away.

Later, she cried again.

They went to fight Gaara, and he saved her. But he got injured. He was lying unconscious in the hospital, his steady form making her tremble. She was trying not to cry. She really was. But the second he woke up, she hugged him close to herself, and he didn't mind. He also didn't seem to mind when her tears of relief wetted his shirt and her pink hair flied into his face. Those tears weren't the one who were hard to stop from falling.

On the other hand, the next time she cried, she wasn't able to stop for days and nights.

He was about to leave. She tried to stop him. All the pictures of his face, all the words he said, were playing in her mind, reminding her of how much his presence meant to her. But he didn't seem affected. With a simple 'Sakura, Thank you', he knocked her unconscious and left her on the bench, the moonlight gently glowing on her pale face, the cherry blossom petals slowly falling on her steady form.

Since that day, she cried every night. She cried every second of her life, silently, not letting anyone hear her sadness. Every night, she promised to herself:

_This is the final tear. I will not cry anymore._

And every night, she would cry just a bit more, just a little longer. She always wondered, when will it end? When will it come? When will her cries be heard?

And one night, the last tear was cried.

She let the rain fall on her pink hair, hoping somebody would hear her silent pain. And somebody did. He appeared behind her, just the way he did seven years ago. She almost hit him, almost killed him for leaving her, but he just stood there, amazed by the strength and beauty the young woman has grown. Her pink hair was now wet and her emerald eyes were gleaming with unknown power. And as she was about to hurt him, the best way she could think of, he did something so unsuspected and so unbelievable, she just couldn't.

He kissed her.

He kissed her. After all the tears she cried for him, after all the harsh words he told her, he kissed her.

And that was the day everyone knew it was all over. Sakura has become who she really is. The girl with no fears and no regrets in life. The end to her misery has finally come.

The last tear was finally made.

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Okay, I think this will work because I'm running out of ideas. (Pulls out a box of tomatoes and puts them under Sasuke's nose) Wakey, wakey Sasuke-teme! I have a big box of tomatoes for you!

Sasuke: (Wakes up) Uhhh… Where am I?

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Murmurs) You're so lucky you're fun to write about! Anyways… R&R!!!


End file.
